Kingdom Hearts 3: Another Universe
by Parisa01
Summary: Full summary inside. RikuXOC SoraXKairi AU and IU.


_**Kingdom Hearts 3: Another Universe**_

_Full Summary: _

_Maleficent wants to gain revenge and get rid of both Sora and Tamiko. The two Keyblade wielders fall into her trap, Maleficent transports them into an alternate universe full of so many twists and turns, including wrong relationships and bitter hatred. _

_Will Sora and Tamiko get out of this mess? What do they have to do to get back to their real universe? Will Tamiko see her love, Riku again? Will they return to their real lives or be trapped in something so much worse? Time until the final battle between Xehanort and Tamiko and co. is ticking away.  
_

_But what happens when the balance between the real universe and alternate universe tip over? What if Xehanort was working with Maleficent the whole time? Will Tamiko and the others be able to save both universes?_

* * *

Name: Tamiko

Nickname: 'Tami' (Sora and friends), 'Miko' (Riku), Tam (BBS and FF gang)

Age: 17

Height: 5ft 11in

Appearance: Copper brown straight hair up to her waist, bright violet eyes, porcelain skin, long eyelashes, and cupid shaped pink lips. Womanly figure with long ballerina legs.

Usual attire of clothes (beginning): Tight maroon tank top up to her navel, maroon tenga obi (wide sash), cream top underneath with bell sleeves, cream biker shorts with a short skirt over it (like Kairi's), maroon knee length combat boots and cream knee high socks.

Family: Cousin (eldest and only family, brother and sister bond) - Terra

Love: Riku (they've been a relationship since they were 15)

Best friend: Sora

Close friends: Terra, Aqua and Ventus

Enemy: Vanitas (she hates him _**very**_ much)

Home world: Radiant Garden

Abilities: Keyblade wielder, one of the seven guardians of light and is able to paint very well, pictures of the past and even the future.

Personality: Kind, caring, polite, optimistic, warm, emotional, short tempered, stubborn, simple minded (at times), easily angered and irritated.

I don't own KH, just Tamiko. Rated T for swearing. Set in KH3. Contains spoilers and references to Birth by Sleep.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: **_

_**Where Ventus and Aqua are…but where's Terra?**_

"So we all know what to do now, right?" King Mickey asked and Sora, Tamiko and Riku nodded. They all sat around a table in the Mysterious Tower.

"All we have to do now is find previous Keyblade wielders." Riku stated.

"So for the seven guardians of light, we have me, Riku, Tamiko, King Mickey, Kairi, Lea and someone else…" Sora trailed off.

"I don't know if Kairi will be ready in time." The King said and Tamiko looked up at the mouse.

"But, what about Aqua, Ven and Terra?" The brown haired 17 year-old said and Riku and Sora looked at her curiously. "Aqua, like Riku is a Keyblade Master. Terra he's one of the best Keyblade wielder I know and Ven he protected me from that bastard Vanitas when I was 5."

"But where could they be?" Riku asked.

"Well Ventus heart is within Sora." King Mickey said and the brown haired boy's eyes widened.

"Wait, what?!" He asked.

"Sora, when you were a child, do you remember letting someone rest inside you?" King Mickey asked. The said boy went quiet for a moment and Riku looked at him.

"Wait a minute. Me and Sora were going to go home in the middle of the night, and then suddenly a tear fell down Sora's cheek." Riku said.

"Oh yeah now I remember. It was weird, because it felt like something was squeezing me inside. Riku told me that someone out there might have been hurting and sad." Tamiko blinked and a tear fell down her cheek.

"Ventus…" She mumbled and looked up at Sora. "Sora, he was the one who was hurting, since he has a connection with you."

"Then I closed my eyes and appeared in this place. An orb appearing and floated down to me. Then it spoke to me, it said…" Tamiko closed her eyes and it was as if Ventus spoke instead of Sora.

"_I heard your voice. It cut through the darkness around me. All alone I followed the sound into a sea of light…and found myself here with you. You gave me something I needed back when I needed it the most; a second chance. But now I have to back to sleep again." _

Tamiko breathed in and out heavily as the tears fell down her cheeks. Riku noticed this and held her hand. He squeezed it with reassurance.

"_Would you mind if I stayed here with you?"_ Then Tamiko heard Sora's voice again. "I told him he could stay with me if it made him feel better. Then that orb went into the left side of my chest."

"That's how Ventus heart is within you Sora." King Mickey said and Sora's mouth formed an 'O'.

"Ventus, I know you're in there and I hope you're listening. We're going to save you okay. You saved me that day from that jerk and now I'm repaying that debt." Sora stared at Tamiko as if she was crazy.

"First I was called Roxas and now Ventus, what's next?" The violet eyed girl smirked at this.

"I'm kidding Sora." She said.

"Then what about Aqua?" Riku questioned.

"She's trapped in the darkness." Tamiko's eyes widened and she turned to the King.

"No, that can't be true. She can't be trapped in darkness! I won't believe you and I won't trust you on this!" She snapped at him.

"Tamiko." King Mickey mumbled.

"Miko, just hear him out please." Riku said and she composed herself.

"Aqua is trapped in the Realm of Darkness. She sacrificed herself to stay in the Realm of Darkness."

"So she could be anywhere in the Realm of Darkness." Riku stated.

"She's in the Realm of Darkness, but we don't really know where she is." King Mickey said. The girl's eyebrows furrowed together. Her eyes widened and she gasped as she remembered something.

"Wait!" She shouted.

"What's wrong Tami?" Sora asked.

"The Dark Margin, is that part of the Realm of Darkness?" She asked.

"Yes it is." The King answered.

"When Riku, Sora and I defeated Xemnas, we went through a portal and ended up at the Dark Margin. Sora got that letter from Kairi and read it. There the door to light opened and then…I heard something." The brown haired girl mumbled and shut her eyes, trying to remember what it was.

"What was it?" Mickey asked and then she opened her violet eyes.

"A woman's voice calling out. She said…"

"_Tam…save us." _ Sora blinked at this.

"Tam, isn't that what Leon and the others call you?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, but there are three others who called me by that name. Terra, Ven and…Aqua."

"Then that means that the person who called out for you might have been Aqua." King Mickey pointed out.

"No…" She muttered and they all looked at her. "It was Aqua, I know it! She's was right there!" Tamiko said with a grin.

"And she wanted you to save them. They need our help. So now we know where Ventus and Aqua are." Riku said.

"But what about Terra, I bet he's easy to find too!" Tamiko said optimistically and King Mickey frowned at this. He stared at Tamiko as there was a glint of happiness in her eyes. "Your highness, where's Terra?" She asked still smiling.

"Tamiko, I…" Her smile dropped into a frown and she blinked. "Terra is…one of the 13 darknesses." Tamiko had a tear falling down her cheek and she shook her head.

"No, he…he can't be one of them!" She shouted and was going to lose control. "He's my cousin for crying out loud. We were more than cousins; we were like brother and sister. Mickey, how do we get him back?"

"Xehanort has controlled his heart and it's filled with darkness, but…"

"But what?" Tamiko stood up.

"Terra's got a strong heart and I know that a part of his heart, even if it's small, is still his and he's still fighting." King Mickey said.

"So…" They all looked at Riku. "We can still bring Terra back. I remember when the darkness nearly took over my heart, I still had light in my heart and I fought back. But since Xehanort's has nearly full control, it'll be tough. We just have to make him get back into his senses. I'll do whatever it takes."

Tamiko felt a tear fall down her cheek and she smiled sadly at him. "Riku…"

"Terra's very special to Tamiko and I've been in the darkness too. So, I'll save him. Sora, you need to save Ventus and Tamiko needs to save Aqua." Riku said.

"But first thing we need is to find the Key to Return Hearts." King Mickey pointed out.

"That way Ven and Terra's hearts can be saved right?" Tamiko mumbled.

"You're right Tamiko." Mickey said. "I think we should all get some rest now." The trio nodded at this and left the room. Riku and Tamiko walked up to their room and Sora smiled at them.

"Guys, I'm going to see Kairi, I'll see you tomorrow." Sora said.

"Bye Sora." Riku mumbled and then they both looked at the brown haired 17 year-old. Tamiko stared at the ground with a frown and she sighed.

"Tami?" She looked up at the brown haired boy.

"Oh, sorry Sora I dazed out. I'll see you tomorrow then and please for the love of light be careful about what you do with Kairi." She said begging and Sora's face turned beet red. Riku on the other hand snickered at this quietly.

"Well I can say the same about you and Riku!" Sora countered back.

"Sora, you do know that we are really careful about what we do in private." Riku said.

"Why are we even having this conversation anyways?! I'm leaving, this is just so weird!" The brown haired boy ran off. Tamiko giggled at this and they entered their room.

Riku went to get changed in the bathroom and Tamiko got changed in the bedroom. When the silver haired boy came out, he saw the girl he loved sitting on the windowsill with one knee against her leg. He wore a yellow shirt and dark blue shorts, like when he was younger. Tamiko wore a short blue night dress with a lace borders.

The violet eyed teenager was staring out of the window with a blank face looking at the stars. The cyan eyed young man walked up to her and held her hand.

"Tamiko…" He mumbled and she blinked.

"Riku." She turned to him with a soft smile. "Thank you for what you said back there. I know you want to make me feel better, thanks for doing that." He shook his head.

"I'm going to save Terra, Miko. I'm not going back on my word." She smirked and crossed her arms.

"You sound just like him, y'know that." Tamiko stood up and held his hands.

"I promise you that I'll save him, even if it means sinking into the darkness myse-" She placed her index finger onto his lips.

"No, don't say that. I won't lose you to the darkness again, ever again."

"But-"

"No buts, if you sink into darkness again, I'll save you, even if I have to surrender myself to darkness." Riku wrapped his strong arms around her with a tight grip.

"Don't say that. I won't let you be in darkness ever. You can go anywhere but I won't let you stay in the darkness, not even for a minute. You're my light and if you ever fall into darkness, I'll be your light."

She looked up into his translucent cyan eyes and pressed his lips against hers. Tamiko wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms were around her waist. The kiss was passionate, magical and beautiful.

After a few seconds they pulled away but their lips were still touching. "Miko…" He breathed out and she closed her eyes.

"Riku…" She whispered and he begun to kiss her again. He kissed her hungrily, tasting and getting last bit of it. Riku bit sucked and caressed her lips with his lips and tongue and she kissed back. He licked her lips and she opened her mouth allowing him entrance. The kiss became more passionate and intimate. After ten seconds, he pulled away and picked her up flawlessly, bridal style.

"Riku! What are you doing?" Tamiko whispered and he walked up to the bed. He placed her onto the bed and lied down next to her. He leaned closer to her ear.

"Sleep with me." He whispered and her eyes widened and her cheeks went bright red. She gulped and stared into his eyes. He looked at her a bit confused and very innocently, with a raised eyebrow. "What's wrong, Miko?"

"Ummm, uhhhhh…." She slurred and flustered. Riku smirked at this and shook his head. He started to laugh a little.

"Tamiko, I meant sleep with me as it go to sleep." He said in between laughs. The copper coloured haired teen pouted and crossed her arms.

"It's not funny." She mumbled and he nuzzled his nose in her neck.

"I love you." Riku whispered and she sighed. Tamiko placed her hand onto his face.

"I love you too."

* * *

_The alternate universe: _

"Don't fucking raise your voice at me you bastard. Who do you think you are?!" Tamiko shouted.

"Tamiko, I'm not raising my voice at you." He growled as he grabbed her wrist as she was going to slap him.

"Don't touch me! You've got your own girlfriend now and you're not with me anymore. Why don't you go to her?!" She growled.

"You're drunk, Tamiko what if something happens to you?!" Riku yelled.

"Stop pretending like you care, 'cuz I don't give a shit about you anymore. Actually I never gave a crap about you in the first place. I've got a boyfriend and he's ten times better than you. Now fucking me alone."

"I hate you, bitch." The silver haired boy growled.

"Do I look like I care?" Tamiko asked with a smirk.

Riku was getting pissed off and his fists were trembling with anger. He turned around and stormed off.

Maleficent was watching from a corner and she smiled wickedly; she had a brilliant plan that would make Tamiko's life turn upside down…

* * *

Uh-oh! Please review! A little note, that Tamiko (AU) is the total opposite of the original Tamiko.

~Parisa01


End file.
